


Armor

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kya meditates on things as she looks around
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 51





	Armor

When Kya wakes up it’s way past noon and Lin is so deep in her own sleep, the healer doesn’t even entertain the thought of asking for another round.

Her neck aches and she can barely stand after what Lin did to her, which makes her smile fondly. She’d miss the combined sensation of pain and aching that Lin so gleefully provided whenever they acted out their passions.

Grabbing onto the furniture, Kya gets up and walks a bit around the room trying to remember how to walk.

That’s when she sees it.

Grey, old thing but glistening in the light of the afternoon sun with an intense beauty. Kya thought with a smile on her face.

‘ _Very much like us_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking these! Check out the previous fic if you haven't!


End file.
